Love is long suffering
by Kaicecream
Summary: After Lloyd had to use the Tomorrow's tea he dreaded telling his girlfriend about it but love conquers all barriers
1. Chapter 1

HELLO YALL THIS IS A LITTLE STORY I'M WRITING I'M FEELING IN THE WRITING MOOD RIGHT NOW THIS TAKES PLACE SHORTLY AFTER CHILD'S PLAY

Lloyd was pacing his bedroom his girlfriend was coming back from vacation tomorrow and he still hasn't told her that he had to use the tomorrow's tea and was now a grown man of course this meant they could no longer be an item this was just great she was just coming home from relaxing and now he has to basically break up with her the story of his life he's fought serpentine and a gruntle pirates and even sort of his own dad plus he found out he was the green ninja but this is going to be the hardest and scariest thing he has to do.

With Gracie

Gracie was so ready to get back to Ninjago but most of all she can't wait to see Lloyd these past couple of weeks have been great and relaxing but she's ready to go home there's no place like home she was standing on her balcony off her seaside room on the cruise ship she was watching the sunset she wanted it to be tomorrow already she sighed as she thought of Lloyd and how awesome it's going to be to run over to him and give him a big bear hug even though it's only been two weeks but it felt like months she missed Lloyd so much.

"Gracie were going to get dinner!" her mom called.

"Coming mom" Gracie responded.

After they ate she showered and got in her pajamas and went to bed the next morning she got up at six and got dressed brushed her teeth and quietly packed up all her clothes and stuff then she proceeded to wake her parents up.

"Come on mom and dad lets' go!" Gracie was excitedly jumping on their bed.

"Gracie it's too early the ship doesn't arrive for another four hours go back to sleep" her mom sleepily replied.

"But I can't sleep I'm too excited" Gracie said.

"Well then watch TV or something" her mom said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

So Gracie decided she'd read she picked up her book Zane Ninja Of Ice and started reading she had already read the others except Lloyd because they never made one about him a few minutes later her belly growled her parents said they'd get breakfast before they got off the ship she looked at the time it read 6:05am huh maybe she should force herself to go back to bed.

With Lloyd

Lloyd was awake already he was excited but also scared and dreading going to have to tell Gracie what's up he decided to train to get his mind off of it he after he trained for half an hour he heard the others getting up so he went to the dining room at least Zane was the one making breakfast then Nya walked in.

"Morning Lloyd" she greeted.

"Good morning Nya" Lloyd responded.

"You excited that Gracies coming back?" Nya asked.

"Yes and no" Lloyd said.

"Oh really whys that?" Nya asked.

"Well sure I'm excited to see her but I also have to tell her about the whole tomorrow's tea episode and tell her that we can no longer date" Lloyd replied.

"Oh that's true but just be honest and tell it to her straight and she'll appreciate that" Nya said.

"Or hate you for all eternity for not telling her sooner" Kai said as he walked in.

"Kai you're not helping" Nya glared.

"Sigh" Lloyd was sad.

"Don't listen to Kai Gracies not that kind of girl right" Nya reassured him.

Soon the others joined them and they were eating breakfast and talking about recent events and future events and when they all met they all laughed about how funny it was when the ninja were kids and Lloyd thought that was just the best thing ever and how Jay picked the lame pizza joint as their meeting spot before they knew it hours had passed.

With Gracie

Gracie could hardly contain her excitement as the ship pulled into port they were back home she just finished her breakfast and was rushing her parents to hurry up after they finished they were heading back to their room to grab their luggage she was so excited as they were exiting the ship she ran full speed off the ramp and took in the site of the city they got shuttled to their car and they drove home she quickly ran upstairs and put her bags in her room then ran back downstairs.

"Ok Gracie ready to go see Lloyd" her mom said.

"Yes!" Gracie squealed excitedly.

Her and her mom got in the car and drove to the ninja's apartment she nodded to her mom then she practically jumped out of the car and ran up to the door and knocked on it Nya opened it.

"Hey Gracie come in" Nya said.

"Thanks Nya" Gracie gave her a hug.

She entered the apartment and saw everyone but Lloyd her eyes then spotted a grown man that looked so much like Lloyd it was crazy she was confused and then that turned into shock.

"Hey Gracie we have a lot to discuss" Lloyd said he motioned for her to sit down.

"OK" Gracie was still in shock as she sat down.

"Well you're probably wondering why in Ninjago I'm an adult well my father turned the ninja into kids and then brought a gruntle back to get rid of us we defeated it don't worry but in order to make the ninja adults again we had to use some tomorrow's tea and I got turned into an adult also" Lloyd explained.

"R-really all that happened while I was gone" Gracie was shocked.

"Yea but Gracie unfortunately we can no longer date for obvious reasons I'm really sorry Gracie" Lloyd said as softly as he knew how.

"W-what I mean I understand completely but…" Gracie was at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry" Lloyd felt awful.

"No no don't be you did what you had to" Gracie said still in a daze.

"Well anyways I'm glad to see you Lloyd" Gracie rose and gave him a hug.

"Ninja" she bowed.

"I'll see you guys later" Gracie said.

She hastily walked out the door closed it behind her and ran to her car still in shock and disbelief she got in without saying a word finally it caught up to her and she burst in to tears her mom was utterly shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Gracie what's wrong?!" her mom panicked.

"it's a long story I'll tell you on the way home" Gracie said through tears.

Gracie explained on the way home her mom bought her ice cream because ice cream makes anyone feel better then they got home and she just silently went to her room her mom told her dad what happened that night Gracie was lying in bed looking up at the roof today was crazy she also thought that was really brave of Lloyd to sacrifice his childhood for those he cares about she thought about how much she loved Lloyd and she just couldn't think about being without him she knew what she had to do as she began to fill with hope and excitement again she began to sing.

" I'm burning inside these thoughts of you control my mind a love I can't shake as I lie awake tonight

This different from the rest it's more than a feeling or a second guess

'Cause I can't breathe till you holding me again

'Cause this is love, keeping me awake tonight

This is love, I can't free you from my mind

'Cause I've never felt apart

Of something greater than myself until now I'm waking up 'Cause this is love

I have to be with you

'Cause I can't make it on my own

My fears are forgotten when I'm standing here with you

So where do we go from here?

They say the future's so unclear

But I don't care, I'll go anywhere with you

I'll go anywhere. We can go anywhere

'Cause this is love, keeping me awake tonight

This is love, I can't free you from my mind

'Cause I've never felt apart

Of something greater than myself until now

Oh, I'm waking up

To a love I can't deny

You are the dawn that breaks the night

You have my heart, you have everything

'Cause this is love

'Cause this is love, keeping me awake tonight

This is love, I can't free you from my mind

'Cause I've never felt so apart

Of something greater than myself until now

Oh, I'm waking up 'Cause this is love.

She finished her song a single tear ran down her cheek as she went to sleep then next morning she went downstairs and ate breakfast then she asked her mom to drive her to meet up with Sensei Wu after her and Wu discussed somethings they went to see Lloyd after they arrived she excitedly ran up to the door and knocked on it Jay answered.

"Hello Jay is Lloyd here?" Gracie asked.

"Yes come in" Jay replied.

"Thanks" she said as she and Wu entered.

Moments later Lloyd came out from the bathroom just the sight of Lloyd made her heart flutter she knew everything was about to change but it was going to be so worth it she ran up and gave Lloyd a hug.

"Lloyd I've been thinking and I absolutely cannot live without you" Gracie said.

"But I'm grown now I'm sorry Gracie but it just can't happen" Lloyd said.

"Don't worry I got that covered" Gracie said.

"Bring me the tea please Sensei" Gracie said.

Then Sensei Wu came in with a cup of tea and handed it to her then he went back to his room to meditate Lloyd was shocked because he wasn't stupid he knew what was in that cup.

"You're not seriously thinking about drinking tomorrow's tea are you?!" Lloyd was still in shock.

"I am Lloyd like I said before I can't fathom not being with you I'm willing to give up my childhood for you as you gave up yours for them and everyone to a certain extent where would Ninjago be without the ninja" Gracie said.

"For love" Gracie said her brown eyes were shinning as she drank the tea.

Suddenly Gracie grew up she looked around and it's like she was seeing the world completely different it was a little weird to suddenly be taller and bigger now she's going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe and shoes gunna need a bigger bed she's going to have to get a job pay bills learn how to drive the list goes on and on now she knows how Lloyd feels but when one door closes another one opens she also felt like her life was just beginning she felt so alive as she thought about being able to be with Lloyd.

"I can't believe you did that for me" Lloyd was emotional.

"Of course I-I love you" Gracie said tearing up.

"I love you too" Lloyd was actually crying.

They hugged and Lloyd kissed her then they sat there talking

"What in the world am I going to tell my parents" Gracie laughed nervously.

"You didn't tell them before hand?" Lloyd asked.

"Hehehe no I didn't" she laughed.

"So you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Lloyd asked.

"I just became an adult for you so of course" Gracie good humorously laughed.

"Well I better go take the heat I'll see you tomorrow" Gracie said

She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking out she walked out to the car she could see her mom's rage before she even got in the car as she got in and sat down her mom already began yelling at her.

"Gracie are you crazy?! Whats wrong with you why would you do this you're normally a great kid Gracie why didn't you ask first!" her mom was giving Gracie a blistering tongue lashing after she got home her ears still hurt from her mom's lecture then her dad began to reprimand her after dinner she retreated to her room head pounding from the yelling later that evening her mom came into her room and sat next to her on her bed.

"Aw the Asprin just kicked in" Gracie said expecting more yelling.

"I'm not here to yell at you again I just wanted to tell you while I completely disagree with what you did I also understand" her mom said.

"You do?" Gracie said.

"I do I understand that love makes us do crazy things sometimes in fact when I first met your father I was so smitten by him that I accidently dumped the lemonade all over the costumer instead of in their glass" she said with a laughed.

"Wow I bet that went well huh" Gracie laughed too.

"So I'll still let you go tomorrow night" she said

"Are you serious?!" Gracie was so happy but half expecting a just kidding.

She nodded.

"Thank mom" Gracie hugged her.

TIMESKIP

Gracie was getting ready for her date with Lloyd she just finished showering then she put on her body spray that she bought earlier as she slipped on her emerald green dress and began brushing her medium length blonde hair then she put a gold bow in it she got this outfit just for tonight after that she slipped on her green flats then Lloyd showed up on his dragon she said goodbye to her parents then climbed aboard Lloyd listened to the threats from her dad then off they went.

"Lloyd I wore this dress because I want to show you that I'll always be with you no matter what" Gracie said.

"Aw thanks" Lloyd blushed.

When they got to the restaurant Lloyd helped off the dragon then he took her hand and went to finally officially enjoy themselves.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

After Lloyd helped Gracie off his dragon they walked into the restaurant they sat at they're table Gracie sat her purse that she has to get used to owning under her seat they haven't even been out that long and her feet were already killing her she had to get used to wearing these fancy shoes then the waitress came over and passed them menus.

"Can I have a kid's menu please I looove the color pages" Gracie said.

"Um I guess if you want one" The waitress said.

Gracie was confused as to why she seemed so weirded out then she remembered oh right not a kid anymore she was really embarrassed she called the waitress to get a regular menu instead then they ordered their drinks and food then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Well it's just ever since I drank that Tomorrow's Tea yesterday my dad hasn't spoken to me except when I got home and he yelled at me" Gracie sadly explained.

"Well a dad's bond with his daughter is special the thing that freaks a father out the most by far is they're daughters growing up he's just really upset that his little girl is now a big girl" Lloyd explained.

"Sigh true I suppose I know it was dumb and selfish I didn't think about how it would hurt my parents or friends I only thought about myself I feel terrible but there's nothing I can do about it now there's no going back at this point it would be like closing the gate after the horses already got out" Gracie said on the verge of tears.

"We all make mistakes whether they're big or small it's all a learning experience" Lloyd said.

"What if my dad never talks to me again" Gracie said sadly.

"He will it just takes time he'll come around now come on cheer up were out here to enjoy ourselves" Lloyd said.

"Your right I shouldn't wallow in self-pity it won't get me anywhere thanks Lloyd" Gracie was happy.

After their food arrived they were eating and talking and enjoying themselves and trying to figure out what to do next just then a woman came into the restaurant that Gracie has known since she was really little.

"Hi Carmen!" Gracie called excitedly while waving.

"Who are you?" Carmen looked confused.

"It's me Gracie remember you used to baby sit me and I ruined your favorite dress I'm still really sorry about that by the way you shouldn't have let me touch the glitter glue hehe" Gracie was happily chattering.

"Freak I'm about to call the police you need help if your trying to pose as a child the Gracie I know and love is a kid" Carmen scoffed and walked off.

Gracie grew very very sad she began to cry Lloyd gave her a hug after they finished at the restaurant they were going to see a movie they decided to walk to the movie theater since Gracie was terrified of getting on the Ultra dragon again it was a lovely evening the sky was painted pink, orange, blue, yellow, and red Gracie sighed dreamily.

"The evening sky is so gorgeous God's creativity is unmatched" Gracie said.

"It sure isn't because he made you" Lloyd said.

"Aww you're going to make me cry" Gracie kissed his cheek.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Gracie asked.

"Whatever you want" Lloyd said then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gracie was worried.

"I just had a better idea let's go karaoke" Lloyd said.

"Wow sound fun let's do it!" Gracie was excited.

They went to the park and Gracie giggled as they pulled out microphones he nodded to her and she grinned as began.

(Gracie) They say were young and we don't know

We won't found out unti-i-l we grow.

(Lloyd) Well I don't know if at that's true

'Cause you got me and baby I got you.

(both) Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

(Gracie) They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned our money's all been spent.

(Lloyd) I guess that's so we don't have a plot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got.

(Both) Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

(Lloyd) I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring.

(Gracie) And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, your always aroooound.

(Gracie) Don't let them say your hairs to long

'Cause I don't care with you I can go wrong.

(Lloyd) Then out your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.

(Both) Babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

(Lloyd) I got you to hold my hand

(Gracie) I got you to understand

(Lloyd) I got you to walk with me

(Gracie) I got you to talk with me

(Lloyd) I got you to kiss goodnight

(Gracie) I got you to hold me tight

(Lloyd) I got you I won't let go

(Gracie) I got you to love me so

(Both) I got you babe

They heard clapping and realized that a crown had gathered Gracie turned to Lloyd and grinned widely then they hugged then he realized it was getting late and he better take her home before her dad creamed him he walked her home they hugged goodnight she sighed dreamily and happily as she headed into her room to change into her pajamas she slipped into bed as happy as could be


End file.
